Utilizing the piezoelectric effect for displacing or moving an object is well known in the art. In particular, electromechanical actuators may be designed as vibrators to be used as a driver in micromotors or ultrasound motors. Such piezoelectric motors may be used in many applications, in particular if small dimensions, high movement speed or specific environmental conditions (e.g. vacuum, high or low temperature, lubricant-free operation, etc.) are to be met.